Apocalypse
by kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu
Summary: Kelebihanku yang harus dikendalikan Namun aku tak tahu caranya Mungkin dengan sedikit petualangan Aku akan menemukannya. pair: lubaek, kaihun, chanhun, krishun de el el
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

Author : kim Lyeon

Cast : baekhyun, sehun, chanyeol, kai, kris, de e el

Rate : T

Disclaimer : cerita punyaku.. punyaku.. punyaku

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan.

Summary :

_Kelebihanku yang harus dikendalikan_

_Namun aku tak tahu caranya_

_Mungkin dengan sedikit petualangan_

_Aku akan menemukannya_

Situasi 'foredoom high school' terasa lengang. Memang karena sekarang sudah jam masuk kelas disebabkan sebuah bunyi yang nyaring dan selalu menciptakan banyak ekspresi, seperti lelah, bosan, senang de el el. Yaitu bel yang maha Agung(?)

Walaupun sekarang sudah jam masuk, namun terlihatlah seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang dengan santainya masih melenggang manis didepan gerbang sekolah. Ia bersiul dan sedikit menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas, seperti:

"wah, kenapa tidak ada orang?"

"eh, ada kerikil..."

Dan yang terakhir terdengar dari gumaman gaje namja yang bernama Chanyeol adalah...

"...waduuhh.. ada angin puting beliung, bahorok, topan, tornado, hurricane."

Chanyeol masih tetap nyebut-nyebut nama-nama angin kencang yang ada didunia

#hebat. Hapal semuanya.

Namun seseorang menghentikan aksi anarkis Chanyeol. Seseorang dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan napas yang tersengal. Seseorang yang membuat keributan disekitar mereka yang hanya ada dua. Seseorang yang mengakibatkan angin kencang melanda tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sampai terpental cukup jauh.

Namja itu menatap Chanyeol dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"mianhe.. jongmal. Aku tidak sengaja, aku terburu-buru. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat." Ucapnya dengan terus membungkuk berulang kali.

Chanyeol yang masih tersungkur pun bangun dan membersihkan sedikit debu dicelananya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada pakaiannya tersebut. Dia membatin...

'bagaimana mungkin namja mungil seperti dia itu dapat membuatku terpental sampai beberapa meter hanya dengan sedikit sentuhannya pada lenganku tadi?'

Sang tersangka, yang dikenal dengan nama Byun Baekhyun bertambah kalut tatkala tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari 'korban'nya barusan. Ia pun tambah gundah saat ia kembali terpikirkan bagaimana kelas barunya telah dimulai tanpa kehadirannya.

Dan pada titik puncak kekalutannya, Baekhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tampang cengo nya dengan sebelumnya membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun POV

Huuufffttt...

Baru masuk saja aku sudah cari masalah dengan menabrak seseorang. Dan malah lari begitu saja, bagaimana kalau ada tulangnya yang patah? Geger otak atau gagal jantung? Dan yang paling parah, bagaimana kalau dia menuntutku ke pengadilan, lalu aku dipenjara dan aku tidak akan menikah?

Andweee!

Langkahku terhenti saat baru saja aku melihat tulisan 'Headmaster' disebuah pintu yang tengah ada dihadapanku ini. Ini adalah ruangan yang aku cari dari tadi. Dan yah, aku harus melapor pada kepsek dulu. Menambah intensitas waktu keterlambatanku.

Buruk.

Belum lagi apabila namja tadi menuntutku karena telah membuatnya terluka.

Benar-benar buruk.

Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu, masih sibuk mengatur napasku yang sedari tadi belum kembali pada jalur normal. Perlahan-lahan cara bernapasku kembali benar.

Dengan teknik masuk lewat hidung dan keluar lewat mulutpun aku berhasil kembali tenang.

Tanganku sudah membuka knop pintu ini dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan didalam ruangan itu, duduk seorang namja paruh baya dengan kacamata baca tertengger dihidungnya.

"anyeong, Byun Baekhyun!" ujarnya. Aku tidak heran mengapa ia tau namaku, menilik dari hanya aku satu-satunya murid baru pada pertengahan semester II.

"anyeong, songsaengnim." Aku masuk kedalam dan duduk dibangku tepat didepan kepala sekolah, tentunya dengan sebelumnya aku mendapat perintah untuk duduk darinya.

"sepertinya kau terlambat.." ujarnya. Nadanya tenang dan damai dengan senyuman aneh yang memikat.

"jwesonghamnida songsaengnim. Tadi aku salah naik bus. Jadi harus berputar-putar kota dulu." Jawabku sekenanya. Kulihat wajah kepsek didepanku ini tak berubah. Entahlah maksudnya apa.

"baiklah karena kau orang baru dikota ini, jadi kau kumaafkan. Tapi aku punya sebuah pertanyaan. Benarkah kau seoarng namja?"

"ne..?" kataku bingung. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan menyimpang itu. Sudah jelas aku adalah seorang namja. Masih ditanya lagi.

"owh... lupakan saja. Jadi supaya kau tidak kena marah guru yang mengajar dikelasmu, sebaiknya kita langsung saja kekelasmu." Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini ia berdiri dan melepas kaca mata baca perseginya.

Aku mengkuti langkahnya, keluar ruangan dan setibanya diluar aku terhenyak.

"Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau masih diliuar kelas? Terlambat lagi?" ujar pak kepsek pada seseorang yang aku tau siapa. Orang yang tadi aku tabrak lari.

Mampus. Dia pasti menungguiku.

"heheheh, aku terkunci dikamar mandi tadi pagi. Karena itu aku telat, songsaeng!" kata namja yang kudengar bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Normal POV

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sebenarnya ia berdiri didepan ruangan ini adalah untuk menunggu Baekhyun keluar dan mengerjainya. Tapi yang ada malah Suho songsaeng yang keluar. Dan pastinya memarahi dirinya.

"kalau begitu, kau ikut aku. Kelasmu akan kedatangan murid baru." Ujar Suho songsaeng dan kembali berjalan. Diikuti Chanyeol yang tersenyum aneh dan Baekhyun yang gugup. Gugup karena takut dilaporin kepolisi.

"aku tidak akan melaporkan kejadian tadi pada siapapun.." kata Chanyeol, berbisik pada Beakhyun dan membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Mati aku...

Melihat Baekhyun yang semakin pucat, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf songsaeng. Aku menggangu sebentar, itu karena ada murid baru yang sudah kubicarakan padamu. Ini dia muridnya. Byun Baekhyun, silahkan masuk!" titah suho songsaeng. Baekhyun pun masuk dan diiringi Chanyeol yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

" Baekhyun mulai sekarang kau akan berada di kelas ini. Semoga kau suka dan cepat menemukan teman baru. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap Suho songsaeng. Ia pun meninggalkan kelas dan kembali ketempatnya semula.

" gamsahamnida." Ucap Baekhyun nyaris tidak terdengar.

Suasana kelas sedikit hening ketika Baekhyun masuk kelas. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kikuk, terlebih insiden yang baru saja di alaminya.

" silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Tiffany songsaeng tersenyum lembut yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

" an..anyeong gaseyo. Joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, bagapsemnida." Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya.

Semua orang tertawa. Bukan menertawakan Baekhyun melainkan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa ia masih berdiri di samping Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun yang berada di samping namja itu, benar-benar bingung kenapa ada orang yang seperti ini?

" Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau berdiri di situ dan kenapa kau terlambat?" tiffany songsaeng menatap Chanyeol berang. Yang tatap hanya cengengesan.

"itu songsaengnim, anu... tadi aku terlambat bangun, padahal aku sudah memasang alarm. Saat bangun, aku lihat jam weakerku ternyata aku menyetelnya pukul 7.59. itu makanya aku terlambat. Hhehehehe" mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol gelak tawa pun pecah, termasuk tiffany songsaeng. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol tersebut.

' bagaimana mungkin dia memberi penjelasan yang berbeda. Jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang pada suho songsaengnim kalau dia terkunci di kamar mandi. Dasar pembohong!' batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat tampang tidak percaya Baekhyun pun mendekatinya.

" tenang saja aku tidak akan bilang siapapun kok." Ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

'apa tujuannya bicara seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia cuma berbohong tidak akan bilang siapapun tentang insiden tadi.' Batin Baekhyun.

" tiffany songsaengnim boleh aku duduk?" tanya Chanyeol. Karena melihat tiffany songsaengnim sedikit menibang-nimbang alasannya tadi, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan aegyo nya yang membuat gelak tawa kembali pecah mendominasi kelas yang berisi para namja tampan. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi dengan seorang namja yang tidak kalah tampan pula.

" sonsaengnim, jebal." Rengek Chanyeol manja.

" hentikan! Kau ingin membuatku muntah? Jika kau ingin aku mengizinkan kau masuk, cepat sana ke kursimu! Dan satu lagi besok jangan sampai kau terlambat lagi! Arraso?"

" ne. Gamsahamnida songsaengnim." Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia benar-benar telah berhasil meluluhkan hati tiffany songsaengnim.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, kau juga silahkan kau duduk. kau boleh memilih kursi yang mana kau suka." Tiffany songsaengnim menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa kursi yang kosong.

"ne. Gamsahamnida dongsaengnim." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang kosong. Lalu tertangkaplah oleh pandangannya, sebuah kursi yang kosong dangan penghuni disampingnya adalah seorang namja berkulit putih seperti susu dan senyumannya sangat err... manis. Saat Baekhyun hendak duduk sebelahnya, seseorang menarik-narik tas Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ssi kau duduk disini saja." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

" tidak, terima kasih. Aku duduk disini saja." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Baekhyun pun langsung mendelik dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"mm,, ya sudah." Ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

Chanyeol tidak mau memaksa bukan karena ia tidak mau berdebat. Jika tiffany songsaengnim tahu bisa-bisa dia marah karena Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya dan dapat di pastikan tiffany songsaengnim akan berteriak menyuruh Chanyeol keluar kelas. Jadi Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil risiko.

.

.

" anyeong! Joneun Sehun imnida." Ucap namja yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Sedikit tertegun...

" anyeong! Baekhyun imnida."

Di ujung sana dua pasang mata memandang dengan pandangan tidak suka kepada Baekhyun. Dari pandangannya seolah-olah ingin menerkam Baekhyun.

"ck, anak baru itu seenaknya saja duduk di samping baby Sehun." Ujar namja bersurai coklat dengan wajah menawan bak pangeran berkuda kadu (?). Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Sehun. Takut-takut nanti dia digoda oleh Baekhyun.

"asal anak baru itu tidak mengganggunya saja." Ucap namja berkulit tan dengan tenang. Namun tetap tidak bisa membuat namja bersurai coklat itu tenang.

Bagaimana tidak? Namja bersurai coklat yang bernama Kris itu tidak bisa tenang jika ada namja lain yang berdekatan dengan Sehun. Pasalnya dia sangat menyukai Sehun dan dia juga sangat ingin Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sayang Sehun tidak bisa menerima hati Kris.

Entah mengapa wajah tampan Kris tidak mampu memikat hatinya. Tapi yang jelas sampai sekarang, seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal di 'foredoom High School' ini belum pernah pacaran. Bahkan tidak seorangpun yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

" tapi apa kau yakin namja mungil itu mengganggu uri Sehun?" Kris meremehkan Baekhyun.

" molla.." jawab kai santai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku benar-benar senang bisa mendapat teman sebangku seperti sehun. Kelihatannya dia anak yang baik.

Tapi hal yang paling kubenci adalah kenapa aku bisa satu kelas sama namja yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Dan lihatlah sebenaarnya dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi mendengar perkataannya tadi pagi membuatku sedikit takut.

Tunggu...

Tadi aku menabraknya kan...?  
lalu kenapa ia bisa terpental beberapa meter?

Padahal aku Cuma menyentuh lengannya, itu pun tidak terlalu keras.  
bukannkah tubuhnya lebih besar dariku?  
aneh sekali...

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Akal sehatku belum bisa menerima semua ini.

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan wajahu.

" gwenchana?" suaranya mengembalikanku dari lamunanku.

" ne.." jawabku singkat.

Entah perasaanku atau apa. Tapi aku merasa Sehun sedang memperhatikanku. Aku bisa melihatnya melalui ekor mataku.

" kenapa kau memperhatikanku begitu?"

" ani.." jawabnya gelagapan.

' aneh..' Pikirku

Ke lihat sekelilingku. Saat aku melihat ke belakang. Nampaklah olehku dua pasang mata yang menatapku aneh.

'Kenapa semua murid disini aneh.' Pikirku kesal.

.

.

. sepulang sekolah aku berjalan terhuyung sendirian. Masih terpikir di benakku kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana menurutku itu sangat aneh.

Ini semua membuatku kesal karena aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

" menyebalkan." Teriakku kesal.

" kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat u=kukenal.

" Sehun-ssi. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

" aku mau ke halte.. kau sendiri? Kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" ucap Sehun menatapku aneh.

" ani.. hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menganjal di pikiranku." Ucapku.

" kalau aku boleh tahu apa itu?" tanya nya dengan wajah polos.

" tadi..."

" baby Sehun.." teriak seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik dan menghampir kami.

Sekilasku lihat tampak sehun berubah tidak senang.

" baby Sehun pulangnya sama aku saja. Jangan pulang dengan orang yang baru kau kenal." Ucapnya meliriku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

" mian.. tapi aku sudah janji pulang bersama Baekhyun. Ya kan Baekhyunnie." Ucapnya manis.

" baekhyuniie? Ya! Sejak kapan kalian dekat, eoh? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" teriaknya yang menggelegar membuat gendang telingaku sakit.

" ya! Anak baru jangan dekat-dekat uri Sehun donk." Teriak namja berkulit tan.

" sejak tadi. Bukankah sejak tadi kami selalu bersama. Kris sebaiknya kau tidak usah mendekati lagi. Aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehanmu." Keluh Sehun dan menarikku pergi meninggalkan Kris dan entah siapa nama temannya yang berkuit tan itu.

" baekhyunnie jangan dengar perkataan mereka." Ucap Sehun.

Tangannya...

Tangannya menyentuh tanganku..

Ada rasa yang berbeda..

Aku tidak tahu kenapa...

Sehun berhenti karena tidak ada respon dariku.

" apa kau punya masalah? Dari tadi kau melamun saja." Tanyanya khawatir.

" aniyo sehun-sii."

" aish,, mulai sekarang pangillah aku sehunnnie.. arrachi."

" n...ne.." aku kaget mendengarnya. Tapi aku benar-benar senang.

" haa itu bis nya. Ayo kita naik." Ujarnya yang masih memegangi tanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahnya memasuki bis.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa kalau dia memperhatikannku.

Apa dia menyukaiku?  
aku jadi tidak nyaman kalau perhatikan seperti ini. Ini membuatku mmm... gugup.. untuk mehilangkan kecanggungan aku pun membuka percakapan.

" sehunnie apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" ia membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaanku

' bodoh kenapa kau malah bertanya tentang itu.' rutukku dalam hati.

" eopseo." Jawabnnya malu-malu.

Entah kenapa jawabanya itu membuatku tersenyum. Ada kelegaan di hati ini.

" bagaimana dengan Baekhyunnie sendiri? Apa kau sudah memilliki namjachingu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

'aish.. dia baner-benar manis kalau sedang malu-malu.' Batinku

" aku belum punya namjachingu. Bahkan belum pernah.. hahaha." Ucapku jujur.

" haha aku juga. " ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

" bagaimana dengan namja-namja tiang listrik tadi?" sindirkku yang membuatnya langsung diam.  
" mereka buak siapa-siapaku kok. Mereka memang sering mengangguku. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap mereka." Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Dan kami saling diam hingga aku turun dari bis.

**At home**

"Baekki-ah ayo makan." Sorak eomma dari ruang makan.

" ne,,," sahutku sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Aku pun duduk di bangku di sebelah kursi eomma.

" appa belum pulang?" tanyaku sambil melirik masakan eomma.

" belum baekki-ah. Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa kau suka?" tanya eomma.

" mm biasa saja eomma." Jawabku datar.

" jinjja?"

" ne. Ahh tapi ada yang aneh." Ucapku mengingat kejadian tadi.

" aneh kenapa?" eomma manatapku intens.

" tadi pagi aku terlambat. Saat aku berlari menuju sekolah tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Padahal aku hanya menyenggol lengannya pelan. Tapi entah mengapa ia bisa terpental cukup jauh. Aneh kan eomma. seperti ada kekuatan saja." Ucapku dengan terus menyantap makanan.

Eomma hanya diam menatapku...

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Matanya membulat seolah-olah ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

" eomma ada apa?" tanyaku heran melihat responnya.

" apa jangan-jangan kau..."

To be

Berlanjut.

Ahihihihihihihihihihihihihih i

Akhirnya ff ini publish juga...

Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama aku bikin..

Tapi baru hari ini kau selesaikan dan aku publish..

Hehehehe

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya...

Dont be silent reader!

Mian kalo jelek..

See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse

Author : Kim Lyeon

Cast : baekhyun, Luhan, sehun, chanyeol, kris, kai de el el

Rate : T

Genre: tentuin sendiri.

Disclaimer: ceritanya punyaku.. punyaku.. punyaku...

Warning : YAOI, OCC, typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepatan.

Summary:

_Kelebihanku yang harus dikendalikan_

_Namun aku tak tahu caranya_

_Mungkin dengan sedikit petualangan_

_Aku akan menemukannya_

Chapter 2

" apa jangan-jangan kau..." eomma menggantungkan kalimatnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dengan sejuta tanda tanya di benakku.

Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan Kembaliku santap makananku. Semua kejadian hari sudah membuatku cukup pusing. Dan aku tidak mau lagi menambahnya dengan tingkah eomma yang mendadak aneh.

Sesekali aku tersenyum mengingat namja yang duduk di sebelahku. Entah kenapa senyumannya selalu muncul di pikiranku.

Senyumanku langsung pudar ketika aku teringat orang-orang aneh yang selalu memperhatikan Sehun. Itu lho dua namja tiang listrik yang menghadang ku dan sehun ketika kami akan pulang tadi.

Bukannya aku takut kepada mereka, hanya saja mereka membuatku tidak nyaman.

Suapan terakhirpun lolos ke dalam mulutku. Ku kunyah dengan penuh nikmat suapan terakhirku ini. Seperti biasa masakan eommaku benar-benar lezat.

" eomma..." teriakku dari ruang makan karena eomma tidak keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"..." tidak ada respon dari eomma.

'aneh sekali... kenapa eomma belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal aku sudah selesai.' Batinku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar eomma..

Tok..tok...tok...

"eomma gwenchana?" tanyaku takut terjadi sesuatu pada eomma.

" ani.. kau kembali saja ke kamarmu. Biar nanti eomma yang akan membersihkan meja." Teriak eomma dari dalam kamar.

" tapi kan eomma belum makan. Sebenarnya ada apa. Ayolah keluar eomma." Pintaku.

" pergilah ke kamarmu Bakkie-ah." Ucap eomma dengan nada suara yang melemah.

Aku tidak mau memaksa eomma. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarku. Aku berjalan dengan bersenandung. Karena tidak hati-hati, kakiku tersandung dan membuatku terjatuh.

Dan...

Prusss..# bunyi kaca pecah

Aku kaget melihat kaca jendela yang tiba-tiba pecah.

' kenapa bisa pecah? Apa aku menyenggol sesuatu? Sepertinya begitu dan sesuatu yangku senggol pasti mengenai kaca hingga pecah.' pikirku mengkronologiskan kejadian kaca pecah ini.

" aish... bagaimana ini kalau eomma tahu kalau aku memecahakn kaca jendela? bisa-bisa aku langsung di marahi habis-habisan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku akan di gantung oleh eomma." Keluhku lebay.

Dengan kesal ku punguti pecahan-pecahan kaca ini. Aku harus segera membersihkannya. Kalau tidak eomma akan marah dua kali lipat. Kalau sudah begitu sudah dapat di pastikan aku pasti akan di gantung.

Tap...tap...tap...

" aduh bagaimana ini?" keluhku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar ada langkah kaki menuju ke arahku.

" Baekkie-ah ada apa ini?" tanya eomma heran melihat pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai.

" mianhae eomma.. aku tidak sengaja. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati." ucapku histeris.

" ya sudah. Cepat bersihkan." Titah eomma dan pergi begitu saja.

Tumben eomma tidak berteriak-teriak memarahiku. Biasanya eomma akan marah-marah sampai bibirnya kesemutan(?) tapi tidak kali ini. Eomma hanya menyuruhku untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca jendela ini. Kenapa semua orang yang ku temui hari ini aneh. Termasuk eomma.

Setelah membersihkan puing-puing kaca jendela yang pecah karena ulahku tadi. Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur.

Teringat kembali olehku serangkaian kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini. Mulai dari aku menabrak Chanyeol, tingkah lucu Sehun, tatapan menakutkan dari dua namja bertubuh tinggi dan tingkah eomma yang mendadak aneh.

" aku yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres pada hidupku hari ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku kembali ke kehidupan normalku sebelumnya."

Semua pikiran-pikiran aneh itu ku halau dari benakku.

Ku tatapi langit-langit kamarku. Ku ulurkan tanganku ke atas.

" andai saja yang kulihat sekarang ini bintang yang bersinar terang di langit malam yang kelam. Ingin sekali aku gapai dan aku ambil bintang itu dan aku berikan pada..." aku tersenyum. Sebuah nama melintas begitu saja di benakku. Oh Sehun.

Kenapa harus dia?

Dia kan hanya namja yang baru saja ku kenal..

Senyumku memudar tatkala aku memperhatikan telapak tanganku sendiri. Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang berhubungan dengan telapak tanganku ini.

Yang ku ingat ketika aku terjatuh tadi, aku sempat melihat tanganku terarah pada kaca jendela dan sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari sana.

Aku menggeleng kuat menepis ingatanku tadi.

" pasti aku salah lihat. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Ini kan bukan negri dongeng. Mana mungkin aku punya kekuatan."

" apa aku juga ikut-ikutan aneh?" aku membulatkan mataku membayangkan apa yang aku katakan tadi.

Dengan cekatan aku langsung menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku ingin tidur dan melupakan kejadian aneh yang menimpaku hari ini. Dan berharap besok hal seperti tidak akan terjadi lagi. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi ini Baekhyun lagi-lagi terlambat.

" aish,, kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi terlambat lagi hari ini." Keluh Baekhyun dengan terus berlari kencang mungkin menuju kelasnya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berlari mendahului seseorang. Seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

" anyeong Baekhyun-ssi!" sapanya di tambah dengan cengiran khasnya.

Baekhyun pun berhenti dan melihat ke arah belakang.

" kau terlambat juga Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

" ani.. jam masukku memang jam segini." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

" Baekhyun-ssi ternyata kalau di lihat-lihat kau ini cantik sekali ya. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari pada yeoja." Chanyeol mulai mengombal.

" mwo? Kau bilang aku cantik? Kau tidak lihat betapa tampannya diriku. Bahkan aku lebih tampan darimu." Tunjuk Baekhyun yang tepat di tengah-tengah mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung tertawa. Ia tertawa hingga melorot ke lantai.

" apanya yang lucu?" tanya Baekyun heran.

" Baekhyun-ssi kau ini lucu sekali. Ini semua membuatmu terlihat lebih cute." Chanyeol kembali tertawa yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

" terserah kau saja." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya.

Sesampainya di kelas Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Pagi ini Chanyeol benar-benar merusak moodnya saja.

Menyadari Baekhyun bertingkah aneh, Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" gwenchana?" Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

" ne. Aku baik-baik saja."

" syukurlah." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut.

' melihat senyumannya saja sudah membuat moodku kembali membaik.' Batin baekhyun dan ikutan tersenyum.

Sedangkan di belakang sana menatap mereka dengan tidak senang.

" aish.. ingin sekali aku bunuh anak baru itu." ucap Kris geram.

" nado... awas saja kalau dia merebut sehunku." Timpal Kai ikut-ikutan marah.

" mwo? Sehunku? Baby Sehun itu milikku. Enak saja kau mengatakan sehun itu Sehunmu." Ujar Kris tambah kesal.

" memangnya kau saja yang menyukai Sehun? Lagian Sehun itu masih single. Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas dirinya." Ucap Kai tidak mau kalah.

" tapi siapa yang lebih dulu menyukai Sehun eoh?" Kris berlagak dengan mengangkat dagunya.

" ck,, itu bukan jaminan kau melarangku untuk menyukai Sehun." Kai ber-rolling eyes. Ia tidak ingin mendengar perkataan bodoh Kris.

" kau..." geram Kris yang tidak diindahkan oleh Kai.

" kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar hanya karena Sehun eoh?" Luhan menengahi mereka karena jengah mendengar pertengkaran rutin mereka kalau sudah menyangkut Sehun.

" kau sama sekali tidak mengerti Luhannie." Nada suara Kris sok mendramatisir.

" ck, aku mengenal kalian dengan baik. Aku tahu perasaan kalian. Tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga. Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Sontak Kai dan Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"jinjja. Berarti kau tahu seberapa besar cintaku pada Sehun. Cintaku itu lebih besar dari pada cinta Kai kepada Sehun " Ucap Kris sumbringah.

" ne. Aku tahu." Luhan menatap punggung Sehun, lebih tepatnya namja yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

" walau begitu kau juga tidak menyukai Sehun kan?" ucap Kai.

Luhan pun langsung menatap Kai.

" ani.." ucap Luhan singkat.

" baguslah. Tapi aku takut anak baru itu merebut baby Sehun dariku." Kata Kris memanyunkan bibirnya.

" kau bodoh ya? Jelas-jelas mereka berdua itu namja-namja manis. Kalau mereka pacaran, entah siapa yang akan mendominasi." Luhan geram sendiri mendengar ucapan Kris tadi. Ia heran entah sejak kapan Kris bisa sebodoh ini.

"kau benar juga. Kalau begini semakin berkurang sainganku.. hahaha." Kri tertawa cukup keras sehingga seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

Untungnya saja Tiffany songsaengnim belum masuk, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Kris di hukum berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaran selesai. Kris pun langsung berubah drastis menjadi dingin dan mendeathglare semua orang yang melihat kearahnya.

" ne. Cuma ada aku dan kau yang akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun." Ucap Kai mantap dan menatap Kris melalui ekor matanya.

" mwo? Apa kau melupakan si jangkung bodoh itu.?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

" ck, kau benar juga. Tapi aku heran kenapa ia mendekati Sehun dengan cara seperti itu. yang ku lihat ia hanya mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan tidak merayunya?" Kris heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh.

" kau pikir dia itu seperti kau? Yang mengombar-gombar rasa suka hingga membuatmu seperti orang bodoh?" tutur Luhan yang membuat Kai tertawa.

" kau tidak merasakan Luhan. Aku sangat menyukai Sehun." Kris tertunduk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

" memangnya kau saja yang menyukai Sehun? Aku juga. Aku sangat menginginkannya." Ucap Kai yang juga ikut-ikutan curhat.

" bagaimana dengan kau? Sejauh ini aku tidak tahu siapa namja yang kau suka." Ucapan telak Kris membuat Luhan terdiam.

" aku..." Luhan mengahadap ke depan namun matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

" jangan katakan kalau kau menyukai Sehun!" tuding Kris.

" dasar ppabo. Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Luhan.

" lalu kenapa kau melirik-lirik ke arah Sehun? Atau jangan-jangan kau melihat anak baru itu dan kau pasti menyukai anak baru itu, eoh?" teriak Kai histeris.

Pletaakk.

" yaa! Appooo." Keluh Kai.

" kenapa kau berteriak ppabo? Semua orang bisa mendengar perkataanmu."

" hehe mian." Cengir Kai.

" lalu apa dugaan Kai itu benar?" tanya Kris penasaran mengingat Luhan sangat marah ketika Kai menyebut-nyebut anak baru itu.

" molla..." ucap Luhan singkat.

" ne? Ya! Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini? Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu perasaanmu sendiri." Kris kesal dengan jawaban Luhan yang tidak memuaskan.

" aku masih belum tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi yang jelas dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya." Tutur Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dulu waktu aku baru menyukai Sehun aku juga sulit mengenali perasaan sukaku itu. wajahnya selalu muncul d benakku, senyumnya selalu terbayang olehku. Pokoknya aku selalu memikirkannya." Ucap Kai sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

" nado.." kata Kris yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan Kai.

" wae?" ucapnya heran

" kau tidak ingat ketika kau pertama kali meyukai Sehun, eoh?" kata Luhan.

Kris menatap langit-langit kelas mengingat saat pertama kali ia menyukai Sehun...

_flasback_

hujan deras kini tengah menguyur kota seoul. Dimana-mana tampak basah karena hujan. Suasana di foredoom high school pun tampak lengang. Memang karena sekarang sudah jam pulang namun namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu hanya berdiri di koridor foredoom high school. Sesekali ia mendecak kesal. Bahkan ia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

" aish, kenapa sekarang turun hujan?" keluhnya kesal.

Tak bosan-bosannya ia terus mengumpat.

" tidak mungkin aku menerobos hujan sederas ini. Aku paling tidak suka basah-basahan." Ia namja yang bernama Kris itu kembali mondar-mandir menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

Di ujung koridor nampak seorang namja yang sepertinya dari arah perpustakaan. Ia clengak-clinguk melihat keseluruh penjuru foredoom high school. Namun yang ia dapati hanya seorang namja yang tengah mondar-mandir sambil berbicara sendiri.

" apa kau butuh tumpangan?" tawarnya kepada Kris.

Saat mendengar ada seseorang yang menawarinya Kris pun menoleh. Ia hanya diam. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Melihat namja yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya kini.

" neomu kyeopta." Lirihya pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh namja manis yang bernama Sehun itu.

" ne..?"

" aa...anu.. ee.. maukah kau memberiku tumpangan sampai parkiran? Mobilku terparkir di sana dan aku tidak suka basah." Ucap Kris gelagapan. Ia masih menatap Sehun. Menatapnya dalam dan tidak mau kehilangan sedetik pun untuk menatap Sehun.

" bukankah itu yang aku katakan tadi?" Sehun pun membuka payungnya.

"jinjja?" nya mata Kris.

" kajja." Ajak Sehun dan mulai berjalan dan ansuung diikuti Kris.

Tak hentinya mata Kris menatapi wajah Sehun. Ia benar-benar hanyut dengan keindahan Sehun. Tanpa sadar lengan bajunya sudah basah.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di parkiran.

" kita sudah sampai..." Sehun menghentikan perkataannya melihat Kris terus menatapinya.

"ada apa?"

"..." Kris hanya diam memandangi Sehun.

Bosan di tatapi seperti itu Sehun pun berniat untuk meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam menatapinya.

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun Kris langsung mencegatnya.

" maukah kau pulang bersamaku? Aku akan mengartarmu pulang." Tawar Kris.

" ne? Shireo. Kau aneh. Kau selalu menatapiku. Bahkan dari koridor tadi." Tolak Sehun.

" mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah memberiku tumpangan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan lihatlah luar masih hujan deras." Kris tidak tinggal diam terhadap penolakan Sehun.

" aku punya payung." Ujar Sehun sambil mengacung-ngacungkan payungnya. Dan itu terlihat lucu bagi Kris.

" tapi kau akan tetap basah. Pokoknya kau akan ku antar pulang." Tutur Kris tegas dan menuntun tubuh Sehun untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Diam...

Hanya Kris yang sesekali bahkan sering mencuri-curi pandang terhadap Sehun. Dan itu membuat Sehun tidak nyaman.

" siapa namamu?" tanya Kris membuka percakapan.

" mwo? Kau tidak tahu namaku. Ck padahalkan kita satu kelas. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kris." Sehun pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

'ahhh neomu kyeopta. Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas.' Batin Kris senyum-senyum sendiri.

" mianhae. Di kelas muridnya banyak sekali. Aku sedikit punya masalah dengan mengingat nama. Jadi aku sulit mengenali nama-nama teman yang satu kelas dengan ku." Kris mengaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

" geurae. Panggil saja aku Sehun."

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..." gumam Kris sambil tersenyum gaje.

.

.

" di sini saja." Titah sehun.

" apa rumahmu disitu?" tunjuk Kris pada sebuah rumah yang ia kira itu rumah Sehun.

" ani. Itu rumahku." Sehun membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

" kau tidak menawarkanku untuk masuk?" tanya Kris.

" tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Ini sudah hampir malam. Gumawo." Ucap Sehun dengan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Deg..deg..

Kris terhipnotis akan senyuman maut Sehun. Kris menepuk pipinya pelan kemudian ia tersenyum dan memegangi dadanya.

" dia... manis sekali." Kris menatapi punggung Sehun yang mulai menghilang di balik pagar.

Segera Kris sambar handphonenya dan menekan tombol kontak. Setelah nama yang di cari ditemukan Kris langsung menekan tombol call.

" ya,, eodiseo?" ujarnya saat diseberang sana mengangkat telponnya.

" baiklah. Suruh yang lainnya berkumpul ada sesuatu yang akan aku katakan" Kris pun mematikan telponnya. Ia hidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

.

.

apartemen Luhan

" ya,, ada apa kau menyuruhku ke apartemen Luhan, eoh?" tanya namja yang juga bertubuh tinggi namun tak setinggi Kris.

" ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan aku katakan dan kalian harus membantu." Kris mulai menceritakan apa yang di rasakannya kini.

" baiklah. Selama itu hal yang penting dan menarik." Ujar Kai.

" ini... soal cinta..." Kris senyum-senyum sendiri membuat mereka menyeringai geli melihatnya.

" jinjja? Aku tidak percaya. Kemarin saja saat kau masih bersama Lay, kau juga bilang kalau kau mencintainya. ' aku mencintaimu Lay, sungguh'." Kai menirukan gaya Kris membuat semua tertawa dan langsung diam karena mendapat deathglare dari Kris.

" baik-baiklah. Sekarang siapa lagi mainanmu? Aku ingatkan kau boleh saja menjadikan siapapun mainanmu. Asalkan jangan namja yang aku suka saja!". Kris menatap namja itu intens.

" mwo? Sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan hey tenanglah Park Chanyeol! yang aku sukai itu pastinya bukan orang yang kau suka." Ucap Kris yakin.

" hahaha... aku pegang ucapanmu Kris." Ujar namja yang di panggil Chanyeol tadi.

" ayo lanjutkan!" Luhan mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kris kali ini.

" baiklah. Eheem.. tadi ada seseorang yang menolongku dari kebasahan. Ah,, ani bukan orang melainkan malaikat." Tutur Kris membayangkan wajah Sehun.

" kau terlihat bukan kau saja Kris. Kau terlihat bodoh seperti Chanyeol." tunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya.

" mwo? Kau salah. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku ini terlalu pintar makanya jadi behini." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung di sambut gelak tawa dari ketiga temannya.

" lalu siapa namja yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Kai mulai serius.

" mm,, dia satu kelas dengan kita. Dan kalian tahu, betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak tahu siapa namanya bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sekelas dengan kita." Kris kesal sendiri atas kebodohannya.

"huh aku malas mendengar argumenmu Kris. Sebaiknya kau katakan saja siapa nama namja itu. aku sangat mengantuk." Kai pun menguap menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

" ne.. ne... namanya adalah..." Kris menggatungkan kalimatnya membuat tingkat kepenasaranan(?) ketiga namja tampan itu bertambah.

" namanya...?" ulang Luhan.

" namanya... OH SEHUN!" teriak Kris lega karena telah memberitahu kepada mereka.

Kris pun merasa bangga karena membuat ketiga temannya itu shock. Terlebih Chanyeol dan Luhan. Luhan pun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang benar-benar shock dan diam terpaku.

" apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Kris sumbringah.

" Oh.. Se..hun... bukankah namja itu duduk di bangku depan. Itu lho yang duduk sendiri. Ya kan?" Kai mencoba mengingat namja yang di maksud oleh Kris.

" aku rasa begitu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kris yang heran kenapa Chanyeol dan Luhan shocknya tidak hilang-hilang. Bahkan mereka seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar berita duka.

" aku tidak boleh menyukainya!" tutur Chanyeol serius.

" mwo? Wae? Memangnya dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Kris takut hal itu terjadi.

" ani... tapi namja yang aku suka itu dia. OH SEHUN." Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya kaget.

" kalau begitu kau kubur saja rasa sukamu padanya. Biarkan dia menjadi milikku." Tutur Kris yang tidak kalah serius.

" mwo?" teriak Kai dan Luahn serempak.

" kau jangan seenaknya Kris. Kau baru menyukainya sore ini. Dan belum tentu kau benar-benar mencintainya." Chanyeol mencoba untuk tetap tenang.  
" lalu apa salahnya kalau kau merelakannya untuk bersamaku?" ucap Kris santai.

Luhan dan Kai menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar ucapan Kris yang semena-mena.

"aku mengenalmu Kris. Setelah kau bersenang-senang, kau akan meninggalkannya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terluka. Lagian belum tentu dia menyukaimu." Ujar Chanyeol.

" kali ini aku serius." Tutur Kris serius.

" ck,, walaupun kau serius, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Apalagi melepaskannya bersamamu."

" mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

" sudah aku bilang aku mengenalmu dengan baik Kris."

" baiklah kalau begitu kita bersaing secara sehat." Tantang Kris dan menatap Chanyeol intens.  
" ok." Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Luhan.

_Flashback end_

" lihatlah Kris kalau bukan karena keegoisanmu, pasti Chanyeol masih bisa berkumpul bersama kita." Timpal Luhan tiba-tiba mengetahui apa yang sedang Kris pikirkan.

Kris pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" salah dia sendiri. Kenapa pergi meninggalkan kita. Kalau ia mau seharusnya ia bisa bersaing secara sehat denganku dan juga Kai." Ucap Kris yang mendapat anggukan dari Kai.

" kai itu bodoh bersaing denganmu. Kalau ia benar-benar sayang pada Sehun seharusnya ia melindungi Sehun dari namja brengsek sepertimu."

" jadi menurutmu aku ini brengsek?" tanya Kris yang merasa terhina.

" kalau kau tidak brengsek. Lay tidak akan mungkin mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Kris tercekat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

" aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk bunuh diri." Kris pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" aish,,, dasar." Umpat Luhan kesal.

" kau mengataiku bodoh Luhan." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

" lalu apa,, eoh? Bukankah yang aku katakan itu benar? Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Kai gelagapan.

" ne.." ucap Kai tertunduk.

" lalu kau membiarkan Kris bersama Sehun?"

Kai menggeleng kuat.

" ani.. aku lebih memilih kalau Chanyeol yang bersama Sehun asalkan Sehun bahagia. Dari pada bersama Kris. Ayolah apa yang di katakan Chanyeol itu ada benarnya juga." Ucap Kai meyakinkan Luhan.

" aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kalau Chanyeol bersama Sehun, bagaimana denganmu?"

" aku mencintai Sehun. Tapi aku jauh lebih senang kalau Sehun bahagia. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun." Ucap Kai mantap.

" terserah kau saja." Ujar Luhan pasrah.

" bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak mau mencoba untuk mendekati Baekhyun?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

" kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Luhan dan kembali memandangi punggung Baekhyun.

" ck,, sok misterius." Umpat Kai yang Cuma disambut gelak tawa dari Luhan.

" apa sebaiknya kita menyusul Kris?" sambung Kai.

" biarkan saja. Aku masih ingin berada dikelas. Nanti dia akan kembali sendiri."

" kau benar juga. Aku masih betah memandangi Sehun, walaupun yang kutatapi Cuma punggungnya." Ucap Kai sembari tersenyum.

"hmm.. aku tahu. Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu?" mereka berdua pun tertawa.

" ne,, kau benar."

Baekhyun POV

Keadaan kelas saat ini sangat rusuh, karena Tiffany songsangnim tidak bisa hadir untuk mengajar. Katanya ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi pagi ini semua murid bebas dari yang namanya belajar.

Lihatlah tingkah laku para murid dikelas ini. Ada yang berkumpul disudut kelas untuk melihat sesuatu yang aku yakin itu berbau yadong, ada yang duduk-duduk dimeja guru yang entah apa tujuannya, dan yang paling membuat mataku sakit adalah sibodoh Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya duduk dimeja Sehun dan Sehun pun tidak keberatan.

Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja. Tapi lama-lama aku merasa terganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Sibodoh ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan tertawa dengan apa yang ia katakan. Padahal yang dikatakannya itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Bahkan ia menggunakan namaku untuk leluconnya.

Benar-benar membuatku muak. Muak dengan kata-kata bodoh Chanyeol dapat membuat Sehun tertawa.

Apa?

Aku cemburu?

Jinjja?

Ck,, paling aku tidak senang karena Chanyeol mencuri teman bicaraku. Dan membuatku tampak bodoh. Pasti hanya karena itu.

" hey Baekhyun-ssi kenapa kau menatapiku seperti itu? Apa kau menyukaiku?" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba karena aku terus menatapinya.

" mwo?" aku membulatkan mataku kaget.

"ahh mianhae. Aku sudah menyukai namja lain. Supaya namja yang aku suka tidak salah paham, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menatapiku seperti itu." ucapnya percaya diri.

" aku tidak menyukaimu." Bantahku cepat.

" aish... kau tidak perlu bohong Baekhyun-ssi. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

" siapa yang memaksakan diri? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

" kalian ini lucu sekali..hahaha" aku membulatkan mataku mendengar perkataan Sehun.

" aku lucu ya Sehun? Apa kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol sumbringah.

Aku lihat Sehun tampak malu-malu dan mengangguk.

ahh omona kenapa Sehun malah mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol. dan lihatlah akibatnya sekarang. Chanyeol seperti mau guling-gulingan dilantai saking senangnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi berada dikelas ini sekarang. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari kelas ini. Tanpa babibu aku langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

" mau kemana Baekhyunnie?" tanya Sehun yang mencegat tanganku.

" aku mau keperpustakaan saja Sehunnie." Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

" aku mau ikut, bolehkan?" pinta Sehun.

Aku seidikit berpikir dan langsung mengiyakan. Aku dan Sehun pun meninggalkan kelas yang benar-benar rusuh pagi ini. Kulihat Chanyeol, ia masih duduk dilantai sambil sesekali tertawa. Seperti Orang yang gila.

"jangan diambil hati Baekhyunnie. Chanyeol itu memang seperti itu. tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kok." Kata Sehun yang melihatku masih cemberut.

" ne? Yang aku lihat dia itu namja yang aneh Sehunnie."

" hahaha. Dia tidak aneh. Menurutku Chanyeol itu orangnya lucu. Kau mengatakannya aneh karena kau belum mengenalnya saja." Bela Sehun yang sedikit ganjil ditelingaku.

" memangnya kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol? yang kulihat kau selalu sendiri atau kalau tidak kau selalu diikuti oleh dua namja aneh yang duduk di bangku belakang."

" tidak juga. Sejak Chanyeol sudah tidak bersama Kris, Kai dan Luhan. Chanyeol sering mendekatiku, mengajakku bicara dan terkadang ia menemaniku makan dikantin."

" jinjja? Jadi Chanyeol itu juga bagian dari dua namja tiang listrik itu? hah pantas saja Chanyeol itu juga aneh. Tapi aku rasa namja yang bernama Luhan itu, tidak aneh. yang kulihat dia sama seperti namja normal lainnya. Dan tidak aneh seperti Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol."

"hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa mendengar ocehanku

"wae?" tanyaku bingung

" ani.." ucap Sehun singkat dan aku masih melihat senyumannya masih terpampang diwajah manisnya.

'kenapa Chanyeol selalu mendekati Sehun? apa jangan-jangan namja yang disukai Chanyeol itu Sehun? Dan apa Sehun juga menyukainya?' pikirku.

To be...

Berlanjut..

Heheheheehehe

mian ne readerdeul ceritanya gaje.

Sebenarnya aku sekarang mau hiatus.

Tapi masih dalam pertimbangan...

Kalau aku jadi hiatus maka ini akan menjadi FF goodbye stageku.

Dan setelah UN nanti aku bakalan comeback stage..

Heheheheheheheheheeh

Tapi itu masih rencananya..

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya ya readerdeul

see you next chapter

rinie hun: ne. di next chapter bakal ada kaihun dan krishun moment

gomawo rinie hun, mitatitu widyaokta, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Riyoung Kim buat reviewnya.  
semoga readerdeul bisa terhibur dg FF karyaku ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse

Author : Kim Lyeon

Cast : baekhyun, Luhan, sehun, chanyeol, kris, kai de el el

Rate : T mungkin saja berubah menjadi M

Genre: tentuin sendiri.

Disclaimer: ceritanya punyaku.. punyaku.. punyaku...

Warning : YAOI, OCC, typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepatan.

Summary:

_Kelebihanku yang harus dikendalikan_

_Namun aku tak tahu caranya_

_Mungkin dengan sedikit petualangan_

_Aku akan menemukannya_

Annyeong aku kembali sebelum hiatus. Prok prok prok... :)

Hehehe aku ga jadi dech hiatus sebelum mempost APOCALYPSE chapter 3.

Aku sendiri ga tenang sebelum menyelesaikan chapter 3 ini dan mempostnya. Maka dari itu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku *lebay mode on* aku persembahkan APOCALYPSE CHAPTER 3.

Nah readerdeul bingungkan Baekhyun difict ini seme atau uke?

Sebenarnya di fict ini Baekhyun itu uke, Cuma di fict ini Baekhyun itu uke yang keseme-semean. Siapa yang bakal jadi pair-nya Baekhyun nanti?

Itu rahasia. *digampar pake sendal.

Hahaha readerdeul tinggal baca aja fict ini, entar bakal tau dech siapa pair-nya Baekhyun.

Aku senang sekali baca reviewnya. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Dengan adanya review semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya.

Nah karena sekarang lagi plagiat merajalela nich, maka dari itu aku Cuma mau mengatakan

**DON'T COPAS** karyaku ini dan yang ga suka pair yang ada di fict ini

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

Udah ahh cuap-cuapnya sekarang saatnya baca dan semoga readerdeul suka.

Happy reading

Chapter 3

'kenapa Chanyeol selalu mendekati Sehun? apa jangan-jangan namja yang disukai Chanyeol itu Sehun? Dan apa Sehun juga menyukainya?' pikirku.

Semua prasangkaku mengenai Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar berkecamuk dibenakku. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya namun nama dua namja ini selalu muncul dibenakku.

" wae?" tanya Sehun yang mendapatiku melamun.

" ani... kajja kita ke perpus." Aku pun menarik tangan sehun dan berjalan menuju perpus.

"mmm" gumamnya dan menyamai langkahnya denganku.

Setelah melewati pertigaan menuju perpus, sebuah suara nan berat mengejutkanku dan juga Sehun.

" yaaaaa! Baby Sehunnie kenapa kau berduaan dengan namja pendek itu? dan... yaaaa,,, kenapa kau memegangi tangan baby Sehunnie?" teriaknya dan menepis tanganku kasar yang memegangi tangan Sehun.

" Kris-ssi kau jangan kasar pada Baekhyunnie." Marah Sehun dan menatap Kris kesal.

" kenapa baby Sehunnie marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah pada namja ini. Seenaknya saja ia memegangi tanganmu." Kris menunjuk-nunjukku geram.

" untuk apa kau marah? Memangnya kau siapa?" ucap Sehun yang sudah tahan atas kelakuan Kris.

Aku bisa lihat perubahan dari raut wajah Sehun. Rahangnya mengeras saat menghadapi Kris yang selalu saja bertingkah seolah-olah Sehun itu miliknya. Aku saja yang mendengarnya merasa kesal, apalagi Sehun yang sudah dikejar-kejar. entah sejak kapan aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun.

Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. Aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur, walaupun perdebatan ini juga membawa-bawa namaku.

" baby Sehunnie..." gumam Kris tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun tadi.

" ayo Baekhyunnie kita pergi saja." Ajak Sehun dan menarikku pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan tampang cengonya.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah Sehun sepeti ini. Seperti bukan dirinya saja ketika ia membentak Kris tadi. Tapi sikap Kris tadi memang keterlaluan. Padahalkan ia bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun. Jadi wajar saja Sehun bersikap seperti ini.

Tapi aku senang dengan begitu semakin mempertegas bahwa Sehun tidak menyukai Kris sama sekali.

Tapi...

Kalau bersama Chanyeol tadi... Sehun tidak sedingin ini.

Ahh... sudahlah aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiranku tentang Sehun-Chanyeol maupun Kris.

" jangan dipikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kris tadi, eoh.!" Ucap sehun tiba-tiba.

" ne?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum padaku dan berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

perpustakaan

Aku dan Sehun pun menjajaki kaki kami didepan perpustakaan. Kami masuk dan memisahkan diri untuk mencari buku yang ingin dibaca.

Aku berjalan menelusuri rak demi rak. Buku apa yang akan aku baca? Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kulihat Sehun sudah menemukan buku apa yang ingin dibacanya. Dan berjalan menuju kursi yang disediakan untuk membaca. Sehun pun membuka buku tersebut dan mulai fokus membaca.

'Apa sebaiknya aku baca buku biologi? Novel atau sastra?' batinku

Baiklah sudah aku putuskan untuk membaca ensiklopedia astoronomi. Sekalian melihat-lihat gambar-gambar bumi dan planet-planet. Mungkin saja ada gambar EXO PLANET. #Baekhyun: jiaahhh thor lu pake bawa-bawa nama band gue segala.

Auhtor: tenang aja entar gue bayar dech ama engkong sooman.*plakk. Abaikan

Tiga rak dari rak buku dimana aku berdiri sekarang adalah rak buku bagian astronomi. Walaupun aku baru pertama kali memasuki perpus ini, tapi aku bisa langsung tahu dimana letak buku yang akan aku baca. Secara di setiap rak ada nama-nama buku yang tertengger di rak tersebut. Hahaha jadi aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing untuk mencari dimana rak buku astronomi.

Aku berjalan melewati rak-rak tersebut hingga mencapai rak buku astronomi. Langsungku comot satu buku dari rak tersebut. Kubuka buku itu untuk melihat-lihat isinya.

Saat tengah asyik melihat-lihat isi buku tersebut, aku merasa ada sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannku melalui lorong rak buku yang terluang. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat sepasang mata yang kini tengah memperhatikanku.

Dan...

Aku terpaku ketika melihat sepasang mata yang menatapku intens.

Matanya... indah sekali.

Lama kami saling memandang manik satu sama lain. Lalu tiba-tiba sipemilik mata indah itu membulatkan matanya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan perpus.

Reaksi yang benar-benar telat. Dan hey,,,, aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun nihil. Hanya Sehun dan penjaga perpus yang dapat aku jumpai di ruangan ini. Tidak ada namja bermata indah tadi.

" hufft." Desahku kesal.

" wae?" tanya Sehun heran melihatku yang tiba-tiba berlarian menuju pintu perpus.

" ani." Ucapku singkat. Dengan segera berjalan menuju kursi sebelah Sehun dan duduk disana. " mm apa kau melihat orang yang keluar dari perpus barusan."

Sehun menerawang menatap langit-langit perpus

" tadi memang ada yang keluar sambil tergesa-gesa. Tapi karena kau sedang fokus membaca, jadi aku tidak melihat siapa orang tersebut."

" hhh.. geurae." Aku pun kembali membaca, walapun sebenarnya hatiku sangat tidak tenang, karena tidak mengetahui siapa namja bermata indah tadi.

" memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh.

" ani."

.

.

**Normal pov**

Luhan berjalan sempoyongan dan pandangannya pun kosong. Ekspresi terkejut masih terpapar jelas diwajah tampannya.

" yaaaa! Kau dari mana saja, eoh?" teriak Kai yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"ne? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

" yaaa kau melamun? Ck kau juga membuatku pusing." teriak Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"tidak perlu teriak seperti itu bodoh, aku tidak tuli. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan pasang tampang serius, membuat Kai mengerdik ngeri.

" aish... Kau tahu aku jadi korban keanehan Kris setelah ia kembali kekelas tadi." Adu Kai yang membuat Luhan mengurut dada bersyukur karena tadi ia tidak berada dikelas.

" apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

" kau tahu,, dia merengek-rengek padaku bahwa Sehun sedang marah padanya. Tidak hanya merengek tapi ia juga memukulku sebagai pelampiasan rasa bersalahnya karena telah membuat Sehun marah. Kris memukulku disini, disini, dan disini." Tunjuk Kai kesekujur tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengurut dadanya bersyukur.

" lalu mana si bodoh itu?"

" molla. Tadi dia pergi meninggalkan kelas dan Kris juga bilang bahwa ia ingin membuat sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak marah lagi padanya."

" aku yakin sesuatu itu pasti hal yang bodoh lagi." Ucap Luhan tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kris kali ini.

" nado."

Mereka berdua pun saling memandang dan tertawa.

" haha,,, tadi kau kemana?" tanya Kai disela tawanya.

" tadi aku... aku..." Luhan jadi gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

" jangan katakan kalau kau tadi mengikuti Byun Baekhyun, iya kan?" tebak Kai yang membuat Luhan terkejut bukan main. " haaa tebakanku benarkan." Kai semakin gencar menggoda Luhan.

" diam kau." Titah Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertawa.

" yaaa tunggu." Terak Kai dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan dan Kai berjalan dengan tenang tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hening, yang membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk menggoda Luhan lagi. Terlebih wajah Luhan tampak memerah karena di tertawakan oleh Kai tadi.

" jadi benar kau mengikuti Baekhyun? Seberapa suka kau padanya?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Kai melalui ekor matanya.

" yang aku butuhkan itu jawaban bukan pandanganmu yang aneh itu." protes Kai yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan.

"apa aku harus memberitahumu?" ujar Luhan dengan mempertahankan pandangannya pada Kai.

" aish,, aku ini kan sahabatmu. Masak kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

" begitu." Ucap Luhan singkat namun tetap tenang.

" lalu apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai semakin penasaran.

" molla." Ucap Luhan dan kembali berjalan.

" aish.. kau ini." Umpat Kai. Mereka kembali berjalan dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Saat aku tengah sibuk membaca, seseorang berlarian keluar. Dia sangat tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak yakin itu siapa,, tapi orang itu seperti...

Luhan.

Aku semakin bingung karena baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan berlarian keluar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" hufft" desahnya.

" wae?" tanyaku yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ani." Jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah kursi disebelahku dan duduki disana.

" mm apa kau meihat orang yang keluar dari perpus barusan." Tanya Baekhyun.

Aku menerawang menatap langit-langit perpus,

" tadi memang ada yang keluar sambil tergesa-gesa. Tapi karena kau sedang fokus membaca, jadi aku tidak melihat siapa orang tersebut."

" hhh.. geurae." Kulihat kekecewaan diwajah Baekhyun dan ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya

" memangnya kenapa?"

" ani." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku yakin pasti ada yang menganjal dihatinya. Aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahu Baekhyun siapa yang keluar dari perpus tadi. tapi aku hanya tidak yakin orang itu siapa. Aku tidak mau memberi keterangan yang masih tidak jelas.

Aku sudah malas untuk membaca buku. Kututup buku yang kubaca dan aku pun berdiri.

" sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karena posisinya duduk dan aku berdiri.

" ne. Apa Baekhyun juga sudah selesai?"

" ahh ne. Aku sudah bosan melihat gambar-gambar ini." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada gambar-gambar yang ada dibuku dan tersenyum.

" kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Aku beranjak dari kursi dan meletakkan buku ini dimana aku mengambilnya tadi.

" baiklah."

Aku menunggu Baekhyun didepan pintu perpus karena Baekhyun harus meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke rak paling belakang, karena rak buku astronomi memang terletak paling belakang di perpus.

Saat aku sedang asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, Baekhyun pun datang dari balik rak.

" kajja." Ujarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan perpus.

Aku berjalan disampingnya. Aku melihat Baekhyun sesekali. Tampaknya ia masih memikirkan orang tadi. Itu Cuma dugaanku.

" kita mau kemana Sehunnie?" tanya tiba-tiba menoleh kepadaku.

Aku jadi gelagapan karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya.

" kita kembali kekelas saja baekhyunnie." Ucapku tanpa menoleh lagi padanya.

Saat kami sudah berada di depan kelas, aku mengintip kedalam kelas. Melihat keadaan kelas.

" apa ada Kris?"

" ani. Untung saja dia tidak ada. Jadi kau bisa tenang sekarang." Acapku menenangkan baekhyun.

" haha aku tidak takut padanya. Aku lebih khawatir padamu. Aku tidak mau kau berubah jadi dingin seperti tadi, itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu." Tutur Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkanku yang masih mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

" Baekhyun,, mengkhawatirkanku?" aku pun tersenyum dan mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki kelas.

" Sehunnie kau rindu padaku eoh? Sebentar kau meninggalkan kelas dan kembali lagi, pasti kau merindukanku, iya kan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghadang jalanku dan berkata-kata aneh.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku senang sekali dikelas ini ada Chanyeol dan sekarang ini ditambah lagi dengan Baekhyun. Mereka orang-orang yang baik. Aku senang bisa berada disekeliling mereka. Yang aku sayangkan dulu Chanyeol itu bagian dari Kris cs. Tapi itu dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang mereka pecah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Kris dan Kai, namun karena mereka menyukaiku dan tingkah mereka berlebihan itu mengangguku dan membuatku muak. Beda dengan Chanyeol, ia selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan kata-kata dan tingkah lakunya yang lucu. Dan saat aku diganggu oleh Kris dan Kai, Chanyeollah malaikat penolongku.

" kenapa kau melamun?" Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

" ne?"

" ketahuan! Kau pasti merindukanku. Sini!" Chanyeol langsung memelukku.

Aku benar-benar kaget namun ada rasa senang dihatiku. Aku ingin dia memelukku lama. Agar aku bisa mencium aroma khasnya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku.

Tapi.. aku merasa nyaman berada di pelukannya.

" andwaeeeeeee."

Teriak seseorang yang aku yakin itu suara Kris.

" Chanyeol kenapa kau memeluk Sehun?" tanya Kris dingin. Setiap aku berduaan dengan Chanyeol, reaksi Kris pasti seperti ini. Dingin dan terkesan normal. Karena saat aku bersama Baekhyun tadi Kris tidak senormal ini. Ia tampak seperti orang bodoh.

" wae?" ucap Chanyeol yang tidak kalah dingin.

Aku merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda diantara mereka. Dengan cekatan aku menarik Chanyeol menjauhi Kris.

" kajja. Biarkan saja dia."

Aku sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Kris. Dia hanya diam dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Memang ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris dan Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini.

Aku bersyukur karena Kris tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi kali ini. Kalau seperti ini dia terlihat normal.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Lonceng yang cetar membahana itu pun berbunyi mengingatkan semua warga sekolah bahwa jam belajar sudah berakhir. Semua murid merapikan semua bukunya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

" akhirnya pulang juga." Keluh Baekhyun sambil meregangkan ototnya.

Sehun yang mendengar keluhan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya berkata

" kajja."

" hmm,,..." gumam Baekhyun. Ia pun berdiri bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor hingga mencapai gerbang. Dari arah belakang terdengar suara mobil dan motor yang bergerak mendekati kedua namja manis ini.

" Sehunnie kau pulang bersamaku saja." Teriak Kai yang mengetepikan motornya.

Tiiiiiinn tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn

" baby Sehunnie pulang bersamaku saja. Lihatlah diluar sangat panas. Kalau kau pulang bersama Kai, nanti yang ada kulitmu akan hitam seperti kulitnya." Kris tidak mau kalah dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan.

" ani aku pulang bersama Baekhyun saja." Tolak Sehun tanap menoleh kapada Kris maupun Kai.

" mana bisa seperti itu." teriak Kris dengan tidak normalnya.

" Baekhyun-ssi kau pulang saja sendiri atau kau pulang saja bersama Luhan." Ucap Kai asal.

" Luhan?" ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak.

" Sehunnie ayo naik!" ajak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang yang membuat Kris dan Kai melongo dengan kedatangannya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun seolah bertelepati untuk meminta saran, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

" pergilah. Dari pada kau diganggu terus oleh dua tiang listrik ini." Tutur Baekhyun yang disambut senyum manis oleh Sehun.

" tapi apa kau tidak apa pulang sendirian?"

" gwencana." Ucap Baekhyun tenang. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan naik motor Chanyeol.

" andwaeeeee." Terak Kris. Sedangkan Kai hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

' itu lebih baik dari pada ia pulang dengan Kris.' Pikir Kai dan dengan segera meninggalkan sekolah. Disusul dengan kepergian Kris dengan kesalnya.

" aku bingung harus iri atau tidak pada Sehun. Dia disukai tiga namja sekaligus. Namun namja-namja itu Cuma bisa bikin repot saja." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menuju halte.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil bersenandung untuk menghilangkan kesunyian karena ia Cuma sendiri.

" apa sebaiknya aku jalan kaki saja ya?"

" aku kan masih baru disini. Aku ingin mengenal lingkungan baruku ini." Ucapnya bersemangat dan berjalan pasti menuju rumahnya.

Ia masih bersenandung dan sesekali ia tertawa mendengar senandungannya itu.

" apa aku harus melewati jalan ini atau ini ya?" Baekhyun jadi bingung harus memilih jalan mana yang akan ditempuhnya.

" haa aku lewat jalan ini saja. Kedua jalan ini memang menuju rumahku. Tapi aku belum pernah melewati jalan ini. Kalau begitu aku lewat jalan ini saja." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tampak senang, sepertinya ia menikmati jalan-jalan siangnya kali ini. Walaupun matahari agak terik, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangatnya.

Saat ditengah jalan ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia pun jadi was-was dan sering melihat-lihat kebelakang.

" aneh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku." Baekhyun kembali berjalan dan meyakini dirinya bahwa tidak ada seorang pun dibelakangnya.

Namun semakin ia membuang pikiran itu, semakin ia merasa bahwa memang ada orang yang mengikutinya. Karena tidak tenang Baekhyun pun bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau..."

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika mendapati siapa orang yang tengah mengikutinya kini. Dengan langkah pasti ia pun mendekat kearah orang tersebut.

" Luhan-sii kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam yang membuat Luhan jadi gelagapan.

" aku.. aku tidak me..ngikutimu." ucap Luhan semakin gelagapan karena Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat.

" jinjja? Lalu kenapa kau diam-diam dibelakangku? Dan tadi kenapa kau sembunyi, eoh?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tertunduk. wajahnya memerah bahkan sudah sampai ketelinganya.

" ani. Aku tidak sembunyi. kau terlalu percaya diri. Lagian Siapa yang mengikutimu. Rumahku memang sekitar sini." Elak Luhan yang masih tertunduk.

" ck,, ternyata kau sama saja dengan teman-temanmu. menyebalkan." Luhan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

" kau tidak mengenalku Baekhyun-ssi. Jadi jangan menilaiku sebelum kau mengenalku." Ucap Luhan kesal dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

" kenapa dia marah?" Baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan reaksi aneh Luhan tadi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil komat-kamit. Baekhyun semakin berpikir bahwa Kris cs memang aneh.

Langkahnya terhenti karena ada beberapa namja menghadang jalannya. Baekhyun yang tadinya tertunduk, mendongakkan wajahnya melihat orang yang telah menghadang jalannya.

" permisi aku mau lewat." Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

" ck ternyata bukan wajahnya saja yang cantik, suaranya pun sangat merdu." Ujar salah satu namja yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Baekhyun.

"jwoseonghamnida aku mau lewat." Baekhyun tidak mau meladeni namja-namja bertubuh besar ini dan mecoba untuk pergi dari kerumunan namja tersebut.

" kalau kau mau lewat kau harus bayar."

" ne? Tapi sekarang aku tidak punya uang."

" kalau begitu bayar saja dengan tubuh cantikmu ini." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan tidak sopan dari namja didepannya kini.

Namja-namja itu pun tertawa. Sebagian dari mereka melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun terkepung dan tidak jalan untuk keluar.

" shireo." Teriak Baekhyun yang tidak diindahkan oleh para namja tersebut. Mereka tertawa senang mendengar suara baekhyun.

" ayolah Cuma sebentar kok. Kami berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Hahahaha." Suara salah satu namja itu membuat Baekhyun mengerdik ngeri. Mereka pun mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan mereka.

" shireo.. eomma..." teriak Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia genggam ujung bajunya dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar takut.

Tapi tunggu kenapa orang itu tidak juga menggapai Baekhyun? Padahal jaraknya tidak jauh dan Baekhyun malah mendengar suara jeritan mereka?

Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah, ia coba untuk membuka mata sipitnya untuk melihat keadaan.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat para namja mesum itu tersungkur diaspal. Mereka merintih kesakitan.

' apa ada pahlawan yang tidak sengaja lewat dan menolongku? Lalu mana pahlawan itu?' batinnya heran karena tidak ada siapa-siapa pun selain dirinya dan para namja yang terkapar diaspal.

Salah satu namja itu berusaha bangun. Dengan susah payah iya bangkit dan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

" ss,,ssi,,siapa kau? Apa kau iblis menjelma jadi manusia?" ujarnya yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau pasti iblis..hyaaaaaaa..." namja itu pun berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauhi Baekhyun dan diikuti namja-namja yang tadinya masih terkapar.

" tunggu." Baekhyun menarik tangan salah satu namja yang mencoba pergi menjauhinya.

" jebal jangan bunuh aku. Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan namja ini.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

" ka..u,, kau.. pasti punya kekuatan gaib." Ucapnya takut.

Baekhyun shock mendengarnya hingga genggamannya pun melemah. Dan hal itu tentunya dimanfaatkan oleh namja tersebut untuk kabur.

" kekuatan gaib?" lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Setelah mendengar ucapan namja yang akan melecehkanku tadi, aku berlari sekuat tenagaku agar cepat sampai dirumah.

Sesampainya aku dirumah, tanpa menyapa eomma yang tengah menonton tv diruang tengah, aku langsung berlari kamar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur. Aku duduk disamping tempat tidur sembari melipat lutut dan memeluk lututku erat. Ku benamkan kepalaku disana dan menangis.

" hiks...hiks..."

Tok...tok...tok..

Saat tengah tenggelam dalam tangisan aku mendengar ada yang mengetok pintu kamarku.

" Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau tidak keluar? Apa kau tidak makan siang, eoh?" aku tidak menyahut. Aku takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku benar-benar takut.

" eomma masuk ne." Eomma membuka pintu kamar yang tidak aku kunci.

" Baekhyun-ah!" pekik eomma melihatku meringkuk disamping tempat tidur sambil terisak.

" eomma hiks,,,hiks,,," ratapku saat eomma mendekatiku.

" Gwencana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap eomma khawatir.

" eomma apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa aku ini aneh, eomma?" tanyaku histeris.

Eomma diam. Ekpresi kaget terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

" apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah?"

" ini bukan yang pertama kalinya eomma. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Itu muncul ketika aku sedang dalam bahaya. Aku ini aneh eomma." Aku semakin takut setelah menceritakan kekalutanku pada eomma.

" Baekhyun-ah tenanglah. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh."

" ne? Bukan hal yang aneh? Telapak tanganku bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dan membuat orang-orang yang bertubuh lebih besar dariku itu terkapar tidak berdaya diaspal, Apa itu tidak aneh, eoh?" kataku kesal terhadap reaksi eomma.

" Baekhyun-ah ada yang akan eomma katakan." Tutur eomma serius.

" apa eomma mau bilang bahwa ini tidak aneh hanya untuk menghiburku? Percuma eomma. Bagaimana pun eomma mengatakan aku ini tidak aneh, aku memang aneh eomma." Ratapku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" ani Baekhyun-ah. Kau memang tidak aneh. Eomma sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal."

" ne?"

" apa kau masih ingat cerita tentang 'Ungnyeo'?"

Aku menyergitkan dahiku bingung

Apa hubungannya keanehanku dengan makhluk itu?

To be...

Berlanjut

Ashishishshishishishishi..

Akhirnya selesai juga APOCALYPSE chapter 3

Huuuft *ngelap keringat dulu

Gimana readerdeul? Bagus ga?

Ga bohong ne!

Karena APOCALYPSE chapter 3 udah aku post,,,

Dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa mulai sekarang aku udah resmi buat HIATUS bkin FF. Yang berarti APOCALYPSE chater 3 merupakan FF goodbye stageku. *plakkk padahal waktu post APOCALYPSE chater2 juga ngomong kayak gini.

mian kalo jelek ne...

Keputusanku sekarang sudah bulat mengingat 12 hari lagi aku akan

UJIAN NASIONAL.

Untuk itu readerdeul mohon doa nya biar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik plus bisa nerusin bikin FF selanjutnya. * aamiin

Dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya ne..  
don't be silent reader!

#Read: lu maruk banget thor,, udh minta doa sekarang minta review

Author: ya kalo doa nya buat aku kalo review yaa... buat FF lah hehehehe

review  
mitatitu : hehehe aku sebenarnya bingung mau bikin sehun ama siapa,, tapi liat aja entar

sulay daughter forever: lumayan rumit sich. aku juga rada bingung buat lanjutannya.

milky: gomawo :)

keepbeef chiken chubu: kan miss typo(s) hehehehehe :P

youngchanbiased: hehehe liat aja entar endingnya kayak apa. aku ga jadi hiatus sebelum post apocalyse chater 3.  
oh jizzie: mmm tadi diawal aku juga udah kasih bocoran kalo Baekhyun bakal jadi uke. tapi tenang aja sehun juga uke kok XD

ryu ryungie: hahahaha disini kris rada OOC gitu dech

evilfish1503: tenang aja sehun di fict ini uke kok :)

BIG THANKS to:  
mitatitu , Sulay Daughter Forever, Milky, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu , YoungChanBiased,Oh Jizze, Ryu ryungie, evilfish1503


	4. Chapter 4

**APOCALYPSE**

Author : Kim Lyeon

Main Pair: lubaek

Slight: kaihun,chanhun, kriskai,krishun(pair slight ini masih ragu-ragu)

Rate : T mungkin aja berubah menjadi M

Genre: tentuin sendiri.

Disclaimer: ceritanya punyaku.. punyaku.. punyaku...

Warning : YAOI, OCC, typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepatan,

**DON'T COPAS** karyaku ini dan yang ga suka pair yang ada di fict ini

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

Summary:

_Kelebihanku yang harus dikendalikan_

_Namun aku tak tahu caranya_

_Mungkin dengan sedikit petualangan_

_Aku akan menemukannya_

_**#########################  
mian readerdeul aku juga tau kenapa ff nya jadi aneh,, tidak ada spasi tidak enter bahkan kata-katanya ada yang hilang. sekarang aku sudah mengeditnya kok.**_

_happy reading_

" Baekhyun-ah ada yang akan eomma katakan." Tutur eomma serius.

" apa eomma mau bilang bahwa ini tidak aneh hanya untuk menghiburku? Percuma eomma. Bagaimana pun eomma mengatakan aku ini tidak aneh, aku memang aneh eomma." Ratapku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" ani Baekhyun-ah. Kau memang tidak aneh. Eomma sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal."

" ne?"

" apa kau masih ingat cerita tentang 'Ungnyeo'?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung

Apa hubungannya keanehanku dengan makhluk itu?

**CHAPTER 4**

Ungnyeo? Ck,, lelucon apalagi ini?

" eomma aku bukan anak kecil yang ingin mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur." Ucapku kesal.

" ani. Ini bukan dongeng, mitos atau semacamnya. Jika eomma mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang nyata, apa kau akan percaya?"aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya eomma akan berkata seperti ini.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan eomma.

" eomma sudah menduga kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi ketahuilah Baekhyun-ah ungnyeo itu benar-benar ada didunia nyata." Tutur eomma serius.

" baiklah ungnyeo itu ada di dunia nyata, lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" ucapku pasrah tidak mau berdebat.

" kita adalah makhluk ungnyeo itu Baekhyun-ah."

" MWO?" aku membulatkan mataku. Pernyataan eomma tadi membuatku benar-benar terkejut. " mana mungkin eomma, Ungnyeo itu beruang yang berubah jadi seorang yeoja, sedangkan aku ini namja eomma." Akal sehatku belum bisa menerima semua ini.

" eomma tahu baekhyun-ah tapi itu lah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau adalah keturunan ungnyeo, beruang yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia."

" kalau aku memang makhluk ungnyeo lalu kenapa wujudku tidak seperti beruang?"

" hanya nenek moyang kita lah yang berwujud ungnyeo dan akhirnya menjadi manusia. Sedangkan kita para keturunannya telah berevolusi menjadi manusia dan kita harus melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak kembali kewujud semula."

" caranya?"

" saat umur seorang keturunan ungnyeo memasuki 17 tahun dimana saat itu sedang terjadi pasang purnama yaitu ketika bumi, bulan dan Matahari berada dalam posisi suatu garis lurus, maka saat itu mereka harus menjauhi cahaya matahari dan hanya memakan daun bawang putih sampai pasang perbani datang."

Aku mangap mendengar penjelasan ilmiah eomma. Pasang perbani? Pasang purnama? Apa itu? aku benar-benar tahu sama sekali.

" bukankah besok hari ulang tahunku? lalu bagaimana seorang keturunan ungnyeo itu melakukan aktivitasnya diluar ruangan?"

" karena hari ulang tahunmu semakin dekat makanya kekuatanmu sering muncul tiba-tiba dan untuk beraktivitas diluar itu bisa diatur asalkan tidak terkena sinar matahari saja." Ujar eomma enteng.

aku mengangguk-angguk mulai mengerti dengan mitologi ungnyeo itu. ahh bukan. Cerita itu bukan mitologi melainkan kisah nyata yang aku akan alami." bagaimana dengan kekuatanku?" ucapku tiba-tiba teringat dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki.

" kekuatan itu hanya akan terkendali jika kau bersama dewa agung, hwanung yang merupakan suamimu nanti."

" ne? Dewa hwanung yang mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun akan menjadi suamiku? Andwaeeeee." Teriakku histeris.

" yaa ppabo. Siapa bilang kau akan menikah dengan dewa hwanung yang berusia ratusan tahun. Kau akan menikah dengan keturunan dewa hwanung dan selalu dekat dengan dewa hwanung maka kekuatanmu akan terkendali."

" jika aku tidak bersama dewa hwanung apa yang akan terjadi?"

" kekuatanmu itu menjadi tidak terkendali dan mungkin saja dapat membunuh dirimu sendiri." Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin kekuatan ini dapat membunuhku? Lalu bagaimana kalau aku terbunuh oleh kekuatanku sendiri sebelum aku lulus sma dan punya kekasih?

" tapi kau tenang saja. Kekuatanmu itu akan terkendali bila kau telah menemukan dewa hwanung. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap eomma yang membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

" tapi bagaimana aku menemukan dewa hwanung itu?"

" kau pasti akan menemukannya. Tapi yang jelas sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu Baekhyun-ah. Maka kau harus menghindari matahari dan makan daun bawang." Tutur eomma yang membuatku merinding.

" daun bawang? Shireo! Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Tidak mungkin aku bolos hanya karena alasan seperti itu. kalau semua teman-temanku tau bisa-bisa mereka semua menjauhiku karena aku aneh." Rengekku frustasi.

" Baekhyun-ah tenanglah. Nanti kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Tapi ingat kau harus makan daun bawang sampai pasang perbani datang. Jika tidak maka bersiap-siaplah untuk kembali kewujud asalmu." Ujar eomma dan pergi meninggalkanku...

daun bawang? Shireo! Aku lebih memilih makan ratusan stroberi dari makan daun bawang. Tapi aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi ungnyeo. BaiklahTapi Apakah benar aku ini ungnyeo? Lalu siapa keturunan dewa hwanung itu? apa setelah bertemu nanti dia akan mencintaiku? Jika ia tidak mau bersamaku maka aku akan mati muda.

mendengar penjelasan eomma tadi, aku jadi uring-uringan sendiri.'' huhhhh memikirkan hal ini semakin membuatku pusingg.'' Erangku frustasi. Sebuah ide muncul dibenakku. Dengan segera kuganti bajuku dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"baekhyun-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya eomma yang tengah bersanti sambil menonton drama kesukaannya.

" aku mau keluar sebentar eomma." aku pun kembali berlari meninggalkan rumah.

'baiklah Byun Baekhyun, ayo cari dewa hwanung,,, hwaiting^^' ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri.

**NORMAL POV**

Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu melangkahkan kakinya lemas." aku mau cari dewa hwanung dimana? Bahkan wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menendang-nendang kerikil karena kesal tidak tahu harus mulai dari tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan baekhyun hanya menatapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada dua sosok yg ia kenal dengan baik.

" bukankah itu kai dan sehun. Apa mereka sedang berkencan?" tanya baekhyun pada dirinya. saat kai dan sehun berjalan semakin menjauh, kaki mungil baekhyun melangkah mengikuti mereka.

'aku penasaran mereka mau kemana?' batin baekhyun. Dan dengan hati-hati ia terus mengikuti kai dan sehun. Baekhyun berhenti saat kedua sosok itu memasuki sebuah cafe.

' ahh benarkan mereka sedang berkencan.' Baekhyun pun berjalan mundur. Ia tidak mau ketahuan menguntit pasangan yang sedang menoleh kebelakang baekhyun terus mundur dengan pelan-pelan hingga akhirnya ia menabrak sesuatu. Ahh bukan sesuatu melainkan seseorang. Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan menunduk.

" jwosonghamnida." Ucapnya masih menunduk tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi.

" baekhyun-ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mendengar suara tersebut baekhyun semakin merasa betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

" lu..luhan-ssi." Ujarnya terbata.

" ne, ini aku. Kenapa? apa ada yang salah?" selidik luhan melihat gerak-gerik baekhyun yang aneh.

" aaa..ani. aku harus pergi." Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan pergi namun luhan menahan tangannya.

" apa kau sedang menguntit kai dan sehun?"

" ne? Kau salah paham. Mana mungkin aku menguntit mereka. Itu tidak mungkin." Bantah baekhyun. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan menyelidik luhan.

" lalu sedang apa kau disini? Menguntit orang yang sedang berkencan?"

" jadi benar kai dan sehun berkencan?" tanya baekhyun histeris, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam luhan.

" hahaha kau ketahuan baekhyun-ssi." Ucap luhan merasa menang.

' aiissh kenapa aku bisa kelepasan sih?' rutuk pun meronggoh sakunya mengambil handphonenya. Ia tampak sibuk menekan tombol lalu terdengar suara diseberang sana melalui handphone milik luhan.

" yaa ada apa kau menelponku?" ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

" yaa tenanglah. Apa kau keberatan jika aku bergabung denganmu? Tenang saja aku bawa pasangan kok." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan luhan.

" aisssh kau mengganggu saja." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari diseberang sana.

" kajja." Luhan menarik tangan baekhyun. Ia membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam cafe.

" shireoo. Aku tidak ingin masuk." Tolak baekhyun dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman luhan.

" apa kau ingin aku mengatakan pada kai dan sehun bahwa kau sedang menguntit mereka?" ancam luhan yang membuat baekhyun diam. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan luhan untuk menarik baaekhyun masuk kedalam cafe, baekhyun pun tidak menolak atau memberontak lagi. Ia benar-benar pasrah. Saat masuk cafe mereka langsung menuju meja kai dan sehun.

" baekhyun-ah." Ujar sehun kaget.

" mian mengganggu, boleh kami bergabung?" tanya luhan.

" bukankah kau tadi sudah menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bergabung?" kata kai dingin.

" hehe aku hanya ingin minta ijin pada sehun."

" ne. Tentu saja luhan-ssi." Ucap sehun lembut.

" gomawo." Luhan pun menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk duduk. Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi. Masih dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

" kau ingin apa baekhyunnie?" tanya luhan sok manis. Semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan manis itu hanya menatap luhan datar.

" apa saja asalkan rasa stroberi." Ucap baekhyun datar.

" baiklah, aku akan memesannya."

Suasana diantara mereka sangat canggung, hingga akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun yang tadi cemberut sekarang jadi bersemangat melihat minuman rasa stroberi, rasa kesukaannya. Ia langsung menyerobot minumannya. Dan meminumannya dengan senyum manis yang terpampang diwajah imutnya.

' kyeopta.' Batin luhan.

sehun pun tak jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil polos yang meminum bubble teanya dengan penuh semangat, bahkan kai tak berhenti tersenyum sambil memandangi sehun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan minumannya pun menoleh kearah kai yang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah lucu sehun saat minum bubble tea.

' apa kai dan sehun benar-benar berkencan?' batin baekhyun. Tampaknya ia belum percaya.

sehun minum terlalu bersemangat, hal itu membuat sisa bubble tea tertinggal dibibirnya. Kai pun tersenyum dan membersihkan ujung bibir sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengusapnya begitu lembut. Terlihat sekali bahwa kai sangat mencintai sehun. Sehun tampak malu-malu saat kai menyentuh bibirnya.

' bikin envy saja.' Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi baekhyun malah mencubit pipi baekhyun.

" yaaa appoo." Teriak baekhyun dan mengusap pipinya. Karena teriakan baekhyun tadi kai dan sehun kembali pada posisi semula.

" gwencana?" tanya sehun khawatir.

" mian tadi ada kotoran dipipimu." Ucap luhan watados. Baekhyun langsung mendeathglare luhan. Namun luhan hanya tersenyum puas.

" sepertinya aku dan baekhyun mengganggu moment romastis kalian saja. Kalo begitu aku dan baekhyun pergi dulu. Ada hal lain yang akan kami lakukan. Iya kan baekhyunnie?" luhan bersmirk. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan luhan.

" ah ne,, hati-hati ne." Ujar pun menarik tangan baekhyun keluar dari cafe.

" apa mereka berkencan?" tanya sehun penasaran.

" mungkin, tadi luhan bilang ia akan membawa pasangan. Dan pasangannya itu baekhyun."

" aku pikir mereka cocok." Kai langsung menatap sehun.

" apa? Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja." Sehun kembali meminum bubble teanya.

" aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. kalapun memang iya mereka berpacaran, maka aku lah orang pertama yang akan mendukung hubungan mereka." Tutur kai bersemangat.

" nado. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" mm... sehunnie boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

" tentu saja boleh."" apa kau dan chanyeol ..." kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" molla, saat bersama chanyeol aku merasa senang." Kata sehun seolah tahu apa yang ditanyakan kai.

" begitu ya. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa myang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?" mendengar pertanyaan kai, sehun langsung menunduk.

" molla." Ucapnya singkat. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas.

" saat aku bersamamu dadaku berdetak kencang." Kai memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah sehun.

" ne?" sehun pun menoleh pada kai.

" entahlah sehunnie, disini... disini berdetak sangat kencang saat aku bersamamu bahkan dengan hanya memikirkanmu jantung ini seenaknya saja berdetak dengan tidak normalnya." Kai memegangi dadanya. sehun hanya diam mendengar penuturan kai. Melihat reaksi sehun seperti ini kai jadi sweatdrop.

" hahaha mian sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Mian kalau kau jadi tak nyaman." Raut wajah kai langsung sedih saat melihat sehun hanya diam dan tampak bingung. Kini hanya kecangungan yang menginterupsi tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Yang ia dapat ia lakukan hanya menghabiskan bubble teanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" apa sudah selesai?" ucap kai memecahkan keheningan.

"ne? Ne." Sehun pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lebih dahulu...

**LUHAN POV**

'Dengan mengancam baekhyun seperti ini, aku bisa seharian bersamanya, hahahahaha.' Aku pun senyum-senyum sendiri.

" yaaaa kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? sungguh mencurigakan, kau pasti mau mengerjaiku lagikan. Andwaeeee,,, lepaskannnnn." Teriaknya yang membuatku gemas.

" baekhyunnie yang suka menguntit turuti saja apa kataku. Aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh kok. Aku Cuma mau kau menemaniku seharian ini." Tuturku sambil tersenyum.

''yaaa walaupun kau berwajah cantik aku tidak akan percaya dengan perkataanmu, pasti kau ingin mengerjaiku." Tuduh baekhyun.

"mwo? cantik? Aku ini tampan. Seme paling tampan." Ujarku tak mau kalah. Seenaknya bilang aku cantik.

"seme? Mana mungkin kau cocok jadi seme itu harus bertampang sepertiku. Kau lebih cocok menjadi uke" Kata baekhyun dengan pedenya.

"seme bertampang imut gitu? "

"yup." Ujarnya yakin.

"bwahahahaha." Aku benar-benar tak tahan mendegar leluconnya.

"apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" tanya baekhyun dengan membesarkan matanya yang kecil. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin imut.

"kau benar-benar tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang seme." Ucapku meremehkannya.

"mwo? Memang kau cocok,,eoh? Lihatlah bahkan wajahmu itu lebih cantik dari yeoja." Ucapnya menggelegar dan membuatku terhina(?).

Kudorong tubuhnya dan terimpit antara tubuhku dan dinding.

" aaa..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya gelagapan. Aigoo pipinya memerah bahkan telinganya juga memerah seolah merayuku untuk menyicipinya. Belum lagi bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu.

"mau aku perlihatkan kekuatan seme itu seperti apa?" ujarku sok dingin. Padahal aku sudah tak tahan ingin menyerangnya sekarang.

"ne?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos yang membuatku semakin menginginkannya.

Tanpa babibu aku langsung menyatukan bibir kami. Dia sedikit memberontak namun kekuatanku lebih kuat darinya(taulah kekuatan seme pasti lebih kuat dari pada uke). Perlahan kulumat bibir tipisnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak membalas lumatanku namun aku terus melumat bibirnya benar-benar terlena dengan ciumannya. Bibirnya sangat memabukkan. namun tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuhku dan langsung menamparku.

"dasar namja brengsek." Ucapnya dan berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terhipnotis oleh bibirnya tadi. aku pun memegangi pipiku dan tersenyum.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Sialan... dasar namja sialan, mesum, kurang ajarrrrrr. Seenaknya saja dia menciumku. Oh no itu ciuman pertamaku. Padahal aku ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang aku cintai. Apa sebaiknya ciuman tadi tidak usah dihitung ya? Tapi dia sudah menciumku.

" eommmaaaaa..." rengekku sambil mengumpat.

Saat pulang kerumah, aku tidak melihat eomma. Sepertinya eomma sedang keluar.

' eomma kemana ya?'

" eomma bibir anakmu sudah tidak perjaka lagi,,, huwaaaa.." aku berteriak diruang tamu. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya melimpahkan kekesalanku. malam ini aku tidak mau makan malam. Aku hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Menerawang terhadap apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana bibir luhan melumat bibirku lembut.

" benar-benar lembut." Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari apa-apaan kau byun baekhyun. Luhan itu namja brengsek, mesum, tidak sopan. Gara-gara dia kau kehilangan ciuman terngiang-ngiang olehku perkataan luhan tadi.

'kekuatan seme'.

" apa aku ini tidak cocok menjadi seme?" tanyaku pada dinding(?)

" yaaa kenapa kau diam saja,, eoh?" Ini semua pasti gara-gara ciuman tadi. Aku jadi bodoh seperti ini. luhannnn kau namja kurang ajarrrrrr. Setelah puas mengumpat aku pun terlelap...

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Baru kali ini aku tidak senang dengan hari teristimewa dihidupku ini. Setelah ini hal yang buruk akan singgah dihari-hari kunanti. Ohh baiklah tidak sepenuhnya buruk, aku masih bisa melakukan aktivitas rutinku, ya walaupun tak senormal dulu.

" sabarlah Byun Baekhyun, Cuma tujuh hari saja. Setelah itu penderitaanmu akan berakhir. Bahkan semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir jika kau tidak menemukan dewa hwanung." Aku menatapi pantulan wajahku dicermin.

" apa aku ini mirip beruang? Hahaha beruang itu kan imut dan lihatlah wajahku ini, bukankah aku juga terlihat imut?" kukedipkan mataku berkali-kali.

" Byun Baekhyun kau imut sekali." Ucapku girang.

" tapi aku tidak mau jadi beruang" tampang memelas pun sangat terlihat diwajahku T.T

" aku benar-benar menyedihkan." Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak sekarang juga,, aku benar-benar tidak terima terhadap takdir yang kurasa sungguh tidak adil untukku.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kutarik napas panjang sebagai awal langkahku meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang makan.

" pagi eomma!" sapaku saat eomma tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.

" pagi chagi." Balas eomma tanpa menoleh.

" appa masih di jepang eomma?"

" ne." Jawab eomma singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian kufokuskan penglihatanku pada sarapan pagiku kali ini.

" eomma ini apa?" aku menatap rumput yang terletak diatas piring.

" eoh,, itu sarapanmu pagi ini baekhyun-ah."

'sarapanku.?'O.o aku terperangah sesaat. " MWO? Sarapanku? Eomma aku bukan kambing, aku ini masih anakmu, BYUN BAEKHYUN." Aku memberi penekanan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa eomma malah memberi rumput sebagai sarapanku. Eomma benar-benar keterlaluan. " eomma mau mengerjaiku karena hari ini ulang tahunku kan?" Tebakku yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari eomma.

" baekhyun-ah apa kau lupa bahwa kau ini seorang ungnyeo?" kata eomma seperti tamparan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, eomma kembali menyadarkanku bahwa aku ini adalah bagian dari makhluk itu.

" baekhyun-ah." Tegur eomma yangb mendapatiku melamun.

" baiklah eomma, aku akan memakannya." Ucapku pasrah. Kuambil sehelai daun bawang dan kuarahkan kemulutku. Semakin dekat dengan mulut, semakin tercium aroma bawang yang membuatku mual.

" aku tidak bisa eomma." Ucapku sebelum mencoba daun bawang tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ketempat semula.

" kau bahkan belum mengunyahnya baekhyun-ah. Ayo cepat dimakan atau kau ingin eomma menyuapimu?" aku menggeleng cepat. Dengan segera kuraih daun bawang dan memasukkannya kemulut. Ahh pagi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Setelah sarapan aku berlari kekamar mandi untuk gosok gigi. Aku tidak ingin napasku bau bawang.

"eomma aku pergi." Pamitku

" baekhyun-ah tunggu!" Teriak eomma dari dalam rumah. Dengan berat hati aku pun menoleh kebelakang. Aku merasa pasti ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku lagi dipagi ini. Ingin sekali aku berlari saat eomma berjalan kearahku dengan membawa payung.

" kau melupakan ini baekhyun-ah." Eomma menyerahkan payung berwarna kuning ini padaku. "Berhati-hatilah dalam melakukan sesuatu, jangan sampai kau terkena matahari, arrachi?" aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sudah seperi kambing yang makan rumput, penderitannku belum cukup sampai disitu, sekarang aku harus membawa payung dihari nan cerah seperti ini. Apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Pastiku akan diejek habis-habisan. Menyebalkan.

Bus yang kunantikan pun tiba. Baguslah aku tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama di halte. Saat pertama mengijakkan kaki didalam bus, semua orang menatapku aneh.

' pasti gara-gara payung ini.' Batinku kesal. Aku mencoba mengabaikan tatapan aneh mereka dan kuedarkan penglihatanku untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sesosok yang kukenal kini tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku.

" baekhyun-ah disini." Tanpa babibu aku langsung berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya.

" kenapa kau membawa payung?"

" ahh, itu,, anuu,,, tadi aku menonton ramalan cuaca. Katanya siang nanti akan turun hujan." Dustaku dan sepertinya ia percaya.

" jinjja? Aku tidak membawa payung, eotteokeh?" tuturnya sedih.

" sehunnie tenang saja. Aku akan memberi tumpangan untukmu kok." Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aishh dia manis sekali. Aku tidak rela ia benar-benar pacaran dengan chanyeol yang bodoh itu apalagi sama simesum kris. Aishh sehun itu terlalu baik untuk mereka.

" wae?" tanyanya heran karena aku menatapinya terus.

" aniyo. Hmm kemarin kau berkencan dengan kai ya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin sehun marah padaku karena aku kepo.

" aa itu, hehe.." pipi sehun merona. " aniyo,, kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya lalu dia mentraktirku bubble tea. Kami tidak berkencan kok." Sehun pun menunduk sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ditambah lagi pipinya yang memerah. Aku dapat melihatnya walaupun ia menunduk. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap sehun saat ini.

" bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kemarin itu kau dan luhan sedang berkencan?" tanya sehun yang membuatku gelagapan.

" ann..ani. siapa yg berkencan dengannya." Bantahku yang disambut tawa oleh sehun.

" yaaa apa ada yang lucu?"

" bantahanmu seolah-olah memang ada sesuatu antara kau dan luhan, hahaha." Sehun kembali tertawa.

" sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Ucapku kesal

"hahahahahaha." Sehun masih saja tertawa.

Saat turun dari bus sehun masih saja tertawa, walaupun hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tetap saja itu menggangguku.

" sehunnie berhentilah tertawa."

" hhahaha ekspresimu lucu sekali hahaha. Sudahlah jangan pasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. kau semakin terlihat lucu." Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku kesal. Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan rasa kesal yang masih kurasakan.

Saat dikelas luhan, kai dan kris langsung menatapku. Dan lihatlah bagaimana simesum itu menatapku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melemparnya dengan payungku ini.

" hari secerah ini kenapa kau membawa payung baekhyun-ah?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku dan aku sudah tahu itu siapa.

" tumben kau datang cepat?" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" wah kau perhatian sekali. Bahkan kebiasaaan ku datang terlambat saja kau sudah hafal. Hahaha." Chnayeol tertawa memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

" dasar bodoh semua orang juga tahu kebiasaan burukmu itu." umpatku kesal terhadap tuduhannya.

" sudahlah baekhyun-ah kau tidak usah mengelak. Kau menyukaiku kan?" aku hanya berolling eyes mendengar ocehan bodohnya.

" sehunnie kau tenang saja, walaupun baekhyun mencintaiku, tapi hatiku tetaplah untukmu." tutur chanyeol sambil memegangi kedua tangan sehun. Sementara dua orang yang ada dibelakang sana sudah panas karena ulah chanyeol.

" yaaa kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk sehun." Teriakku menghentikan kegiatan bodoh chanyeol.

" kau cemburu yaa?" tuduh chanyeol yang semakin membuatku ingin melemparinya dengan sepatuku.

" sehun lebih pastas bersamaku." Tutur kris tiba-tiba.

" ne?" ucapku, chanyeol, dan sehun serempak.

" tapi menurutku sehun lebih cocok dengan kai. Bahkan kemarin mereka sudah berkencan." Ujarku senang.

" mwo?" teriak chanyeol berlebihan.

" kkkaii." Geram kris dan menatapnya dingin.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa kai akan dihabisi oleh kris? atau chanyeol juga ikutan ngehabisin kai Atau luhan dan baekhyun NC-an(?)

To be...

Berlanjut.

YEYEYEYEYEYEYE KIM LYEON CHIKEN CHUBU COMEBACK

#Lap keringat dulu

setelah sekian lama akhirnya apocalypse chapter 4 selesai juga... mian readerdeul aku baru bisa update sekarang. Biasalah orang sibuk #sok sibuk lu thor XD

Mian juga mungkin ff nya semakin gaje. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mau bikin pair kaihun, chanhun atau krishun. Jadi liat ntaran aja yaa liat mood aku depannya kayak apa. Hahhahaha#ketawa nista.

seneng banget liat review chapter sebelumnya,, untuk apocalypse chapter 4 ini mohon reviewnya, ya readerdeul, ahh ani bukan hanya chapter 4, chapter berikutnya pun mohon direview.

**balasan review**

JinK: dicerita ini sehun uke, kalo kekuatan baekhyu kamu bsa temukan dalam cerita.

gomawo buat reviewnya

balasan review yang lainnya aku kirim ke PM ya...

soalnya rempong bikin disini

GOMAWO UDAH MAU BACA FICT ABALKU INI. SETELAH BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA

mian sekali lagi aku juga tau kenapa ff nya jadi aneh,, tidak ada spasi tidak enter bahkan kata-katanya ada yang hilang. sekarang aku sudah mengeditnya kok.


End file.
